conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Fronceirnon
Setting Fronceirnon (Le Fronceirnais) is the language of the Fronceirnons, the inhabitants of Fronceirnonia (NationStates). It is a reletively uninflected language though there is quite a bit of 'fussy' grammar and 7 conjugations of verbs (including a conjugation of irregular verbs. The 'governing body' is L'Institute Fronceirnaise (lit: The Fronceirnon Academy). There is only one declension of nouns and there are no case inflections. There are definite and indefinite articles and two genders. There is adjective agreement Phonology The Fronceirnon alphabet includes all the letters used in English as well as some diacriticated letters (which do not constitute separate letters). The diacratics are: à, â, é è ê ë ç î ï ô ó ù û ç is known as a cedilla (une cedilla) and is used to indicate an /s/ sound before broad vowels Consonants have the same names and pronunciations as in English. Vowels have the same names as in English Here is a pronunciation guide for vowels: Here is a guide for diacritics: Vowels: vowel = sound according to English rules ai = ai ou = oo oo = oo au = au ee = ee uo = oo ea = ea eau = O ei = ee ì makes an 'ee' sound Words that end in 'ais' are pronounced 'é' Phonotactics There are several phonotactic rules in Fronceirnon. One example is shown by the articles. Une (pronounced: oon) = a (feminine singular) a = a (masculine singular) Before vowel sounds 'a' becomes 'an'. Such a rule is unnecessary for 'une' as it is pronounced the same regardless of the following sound. Elision is used for the definite articles. Le (leuh) = the (masculine singular) La = the (feminine singular) Les (lay) = the (plural) Before a vowel sound 'Le' and 'La' become L'. Before a vowel 'les' is pronounced 'lays' however the spelling doesn't change. Here are some more somewhat miscellaneous rules: 'Ch' is pronounced 'sh' The English 'ch' sound is produced by 'gh'' ''''Bh' makes a 'v' sound 'l' cannot start a word unless it is followed by a vowel. Nouns that end in 'j' must have a double 'j' unless the 'j' is preceded by a slender vowel. Nouns that end in 'j' are invariably masculine. 'e' at the end of words has the effect of making the final vowel say its own name (as in English). However (as in English) if there is a double consonant in between then this doesn't apply e.g. chenne (female dog) is pronounced 'shen' not 'cheen' or 'sheen' Grammar The grammar of Fronceirnon is quite detailed and can sometimes be tedious. The language is regulated by L'Institute Fronceirnaise. Nouns Gender There are two genders of noun in Fronceirnon, masculine and feminine. All nouns be they proper, abstract or common must belong to one of these genders. Gender rules are quite strict and sometimes the only difference between two words is their gender, for example: 'Une tour' ( a tower) and 'a tour' (a tour), the only difference is that the former is feminine and the latter is masculine. There are just as many feminine nouns as masculine nouns 'au Fronceirnais'. Gender must be learned, there are however a few general rules surrounding it: Obiously all feminine animate objects are feminine and vice versa; Nouns that end in 'ge' or 'gue' are invariably feminine and words that end in 'j' are invariably masculine; The genders of countries must be learned but that country's language is usually of the same gender as the country e.g. La Rùss (lit: The Russia) is feminine as is La Rùssais (the Russian language. However the inhabitants of a country are generally plural as in English (one wouldn't say 'a French' it is usually 'the French are') in Fronceirnon such nouns are usually masculine. There are exceptions to both of the gender rules regarding countries. Number There are two grammatical numbers in Fronceirnon, singular and plural. In terms of inflection it is determined as follows: For most words an 's' is added (and pronounced). Le chen (the dog) (pronounced: leuh shen)- les chens (pronounced: lay shens) If a noun ends in 'eau' then a 'x' is added (and pronounced 'z') Le tableau (the board (as in whiteboard not as in 'board of directors')) - Les tableaux (lay tabloes) If a noun ends in 'y' the 'y' is dropped and replaced with 'ies' this doesn't apply if there's a vowel before the 'y' Une mystery - mysteries If a noun ends in 'bh' or 'v' then 'en' is added Le bonabh (a pig) - Les bonabhen If it ends in 'ch', 'gh', 's', 'o', 'z' or 'x' the 'es' is added Une parich (a parish) - pariches (parishes) Verbs There are 7 conjugations of verbs in Fronceirnon. It is instantly obvious which conjugation each verb is by looking at its infinitive; They are as follows: Nat verbs (eg nat zùr = to eat) -em verbs (eg inwôrnem = to investigate) -à verbs (armanà = to wear) -ir verbs (finir = to finish) -re verbs (vendre = to sell) -ése verbs (finalése = to finalise) -é verbs (also known as 'les verbs irregulier') (été = to be) Tables can be found at Fronceirnon Verbs Adjectives In Fronceirnon adjectives must agree with the gender of the noun, though it doesn't agree with the number. There are regular and irregular adjectives. Generally an 'e' is added to make and adjective feminine e.g. grand (large, big, great) becomes grande. Usually the pronunciation doesn't change as the final letter at the end of words is usually pronounced anyway. There are however some exceptions. Grand (pronounced 'graun') becomes grande (pronounced 'graund'). If the final vowel doesn't say its own name in the masculine then the final letter is doubled before the 'e' is added e.g. brun (brown, pronounced 'brun') becomes brunne (also pronounced 'brun'). No 'e' is added when the adjective already end in 'e' unless the 'e' has a diacritic. Other rules: If it ends in 'ic' the 'c' is dropped and 'que' is added instead. eg éronic (ironic) becomes 'éronique' If ir ends in 'b' a 'h' is added on to the end glub (fat) becomes glubh (pronounced: gluv) e.g. Une femmina glubh = a fat woman If it ends in 'us' the 'us' is dropped and replaced with 'a' vulgarus (vulgar, common) becomes 'vulgara' Irregular Adjectives Not all adjectives follow the rules. There are 20 irregulars 2 of which are invariable (i.e. they don't change from masculine to feminine) Non-Invariable: Masculine - feminine = meaning Beau - Belle = beautiful Nouveau - nouvelle = new vieuse - velle = old jumaun - érvene = bad/naughty chôe - ghôe = hot bhaun - vaun = good Paunuse - Pauna = cold éro - erose = happy reph - dreph = sad jerr - jerrene = young vér - verrí = fair fenn - jùrne= favourite Invariable: sympa = nice purff = purple Dictionary Example text Category:Languages